utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Beeeeige
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kazakito |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ベェェェェジュ |officialromajiname = Beeeeeju |othernameinfo =, official romanization is Beeeeige (with 4 "e's") |aka = VB, Veige |dateofbirth = April 3, 1987 |age = 26 |status = Active |year = 2008-present ||NNDuserpageID = 2279988 |mylistID1 = 5648118 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co31407 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = beeeeige |partner = Kettaro, amu, ΦKushiΦ, Pokota}} Beeeeige (ベェェェェジュ), also known as Beige, Veige or VB, is an who often collaborates with Kettaro, forming the duo Juttaro. He is currently in a band called stiRise along with Kettaro and a Guitarist named Cige (Shige). He was also featured in Piko's 1 year anniversary celebration video.Piko's anniversary His first cover was of "Uso Uta" , which currently has over 5K views. His first hit cover was "Double Lariat" , which currently has over 12K views and over 150 mylists. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Lucent Heart # Member of stiRise with Kettaro and Cige # 　(Released on June 16, 2010) # Super Vocalo Beat (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on April 28, 2012) List of Covered Songs feat. Beeeeige and Kettaro (2009.05.28) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love Distance Long Affair) feat. Beeeeige and Seriyu (2009.06.14) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Beeeeige, amu and Kettaro (2009.06.28) # "SPICE!" (2009.07.11) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (Strong Color) (2009.07.12) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano Ver.- (2009.08.16) # "Eien" (Eternity) (2009.08.16) # "World Is Mine" -Band Edition- (2009.09.13) # "gomen ne (sorry)" (2009.10.15) # "1925" (2009.11.06) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2009.11.12) # "Cantarella" (2009.11.22) # "ACUTE Reverse" feat. Beeeeige, ΦKushiΦ and Kettaro (2009.12.11) # "Tanatosu" (2009.12.18) # "Ame ka Yume" (Candy or Dream) (2010.02.09) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2010.02.13) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2010.02.13) # "Petenshi Ga Warau Koro Ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2010.03.11) # "W B X ~ W Boiled Extreme ~" feat. Beeeeige and ΦKushiΦ (2010.05.02) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.05.22) # "Fate : Rebirth" feat. Beeeeige, amu and Kettaro (2010.06.27) # "Owasa No Nobura Taisou" (2010.09.05) # "Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream" feat. Beeeeige, Pokota, clear, Dasoku and Anima (2010.10.31) # "Story" (2010.12.18) # "Monotone Collector" (2010.12.21) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (I'll make the best of it from next year) (2010.12.30) # "Matryoshka" (2011.01.02) # "Umi Yuki" (Sea Snow) (2011.02.17) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (The Snow White Princess is) -Band Edition- (2011.02.23) # "Shinkaron code:variant" (Evolution Story code:variant) (2011.04.22) # "Melty Love" (2011.04.28) # "Scissorhands" (2011.06.17) # "Clever Fighter" (2011.07.25) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no Prince-sama ED) feat. Beeeeige, Shinshakaijin, Pokota, Purikuma, amu, and recog (2011.08.12) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Beeeeige and □shirokuro■ (2011.09.29) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.10.05) # "Silhouette" feat. Beeeeige and shige (2011.10.29) # "Nora Neko" (Stray cat) (2011.12.22) # "virgin suicides" (2012.01.24) # "ROCKET DIVE" feat. Beeeeige, ORYO and Mattu (2012.04.27) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.24) # "Invisible" feat. Beeeeige and Shouta (2012.12.15) }} Discography |track2title = Monotone Collector |track2info = -Arrange ver.- |track2lyricist = ORYO |track2composer = ORYO |track2arranger = |track3title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track3info = -Arrange ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = ORYO |track4title = Kokyuu |track4info = (shige) |track4lyricist = ΦKushiΦ |track4composer = ΦKushiΦ |track4arranger = |track5title = E? Aa, Sou. |track5info = (Kettaro) |track5lyricist = papiyon |track5composer = papiyon |track5arranger = |track6title = ЯESOLVE |track6lyricist = Beeeeige |track6composer = Beeeeige |track6arranger = ORYO}} |track3composer = ORYO |track3arranger = |track4title = velvet addiction |track4lyricist = ORYO |track4composer = ORYO |track4arranger = |track5title = TROUBLE DREAMER |track5lyricist = Beeeeige |track5composer = Beeeeige |track5arranger = Beeeeige, Shige}} Gallery Trivia * His blood type is O. * He claims that he is "eternally 19"Ameba profile * His hobby is napping. External Links * Twitter * Blog * stiRise's MySpace * Myspace Category:Lucent Heart Category:Update NND links Category:Singers with Albums or Singles